


Spiders!

by writergirl3005



Series: OTP and AU Prompts [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl3005/pseuds/writergirl3005
Summary: Annabeth encounters a spider, and Percy comes to her aid. Rewritten fic
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: OTP and AU Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1054448
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Spiders!

**Author's Note:**

> Person A screaming and desperately climbing onto Person B's shoulders as Person B is trying to kill a spider.  
> \- otpdisaster

Percy was startled awake by Annabeth's screams. Thinking that some dangerous monster had come to attack (what else would terrify Annabeth like that?) he grabbed Riptide and uncapped it; running to the kitchen.

The minute Percy stepped into the kitchen, Annabeth leapt into his arms, still screaming.

But Percy couldn't see anything dangerous in the kitchen. But that didn't mean that danger wasn't lucking, so he kept his sword raised, ready to start fighting at a moment's notice. "What happened Annabeth?" he asked in concern.

"Sp-Sp-Spider! In the sink!" she stuttered.

Percy heaved a sigh of relief. At least it wasn't something dangerous. He recapped Riptide and slipped the pen in his pants pocket.

"Please, Percy! Kill it! Please!" Annabeth begged, still hanging off his shoulders.

"There must be some newspaper somewhere-" Percy muttered, but Annabeth wouldn't hear of it.

"You can't just get rid of it! The spider will come after me again! Just kill it!"

"Annabeth, it will be easier for me to kill it if you would get down-" Percy said, but was interrupted by another of Annabeth's screams.

"No! If I get down, it will come right at me and attack! I'm comfortable right here!" she yelled.

Percy sighed. There was no arguing with a child of Athena when spiders were involved. All of them lost any rationality they had when confronted with a spider.

Percy could understand, though. He was the same with heights.

It was a little difficult to kill the spider with Annabeth hanging off him, but Percy managed somehow. As soon as he got rid of the spider, Annabeth climbed back down, an embarrassed smile on her face.

"I'm sorry about that Seaweed Brain. It's just that-"

"You don't have to explain to me Annabeth," said Percy, brushing a lock of her hair back. "Or apologise for it. You never have to."

She sighed. "It's just that we've been through so much, and after all of that, a spider shouldn't be that big of a threat. But I'm still scared of them."

He smiled reassuringly at her. "And I'm still scared of heights. It doesn't make me any less of a hero, just like how your fear doesn't diminish you in any way. If there are people who think that, well, they're not worth your attention."

She smiled and kissed him. "Thanks, Percy," she said.


End file.
